


alone.

by porcelainsimplicity



Series: x-men drabbles. [40]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X2: X-Men United (2003) - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2234187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainsimplicity/pseuds/porcelainsimplicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It didn't hit him until they got back to the mansion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	alone.

It didn't hit him until they got back to the mansion and he went into the room he had shared with John. The bedsheets were thrown back hastily, pillows askew, the sneakers that were usually in front of the bed were gone. One of the dresser drawers that belonged to John was partially open, and John's backpack was hanging off the back of his desk chair, unzipped, full of books. There was a neat stack of notebooks on the desk, and Bobby picked up one, comforting himself with words that John had written and never intended for anyone to see.


End file.
